Field
The present disclosure relates generally to utility covers, and more particularly to hybrid utility covers.
Description of the Related Art
Water, electric and gas utilities often use subterranean passages or tunnels as conduits, with surface access openings. Such surface access openings, sometimes referred to as manholes, are ordinarily covered by utility covers, sometimes referred to as manhole covers. To access the manhole, workers would remove the utility cover from an access opening, and subsequently replace the utility cover over the access opening.
Traditional utility covers are constructed from cast-iron or steel and fit into a mating surface of a manhole ring or frame made from similar metal or concrete. The utility cover installed onto such a frame can typically endure vehicle and pedestrian traffic.
Smaller covers are used to cover smaller openings used in other applications. Smaller openings may provide access to subterranean utility meters or service valves at a street or sidewalk location. When installed, such smaller covers are typically subjected to pedestrian and/or vehicle traffic. The smaller covers are removed temporarily when workmen want access to the underlying utility meters or service valves and restored when the workmen are done.
Traditional utility covers cover ground openings and provide a surface to support pedestrian and vehicular traffic. In some cases, utility covers also provide access to subterranean electronic modules, such as automatic meter reading equipment and associated radio and antenna systems. However, traditional utility covers are made of metal and therefore interfere with the transmission of electromagnetic signals. Accordingly, such traditional utility covers are not suitable in applications where electromagnetic signals are being emitted by an electronic module provided below the utility cover and which signals are intended to be received by devices above ground.